


Fake plant

by beabea



Series: Mondler One Shots [3]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabea/pseuds/beabea
Summary: prompt from Ila and Ross:“You’ve been watering a fake plant for how long?”
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Series: Mondler One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fake plant

“What are you doing, Chandler?” Monica asks her boyfriend as she enters the apartment.

They moved in together a week ago and are still getting used to each other constant presence. Not that before they weren’t constantly together, but now it was different, more intimate. They finally had some privacy and could spend as much time together as they wanted, without having to take into consideration the fact that either Rachel or Joey could be home and hear them. All they needed to do now was lock the door and no one would interrupt them.

Monica is trying not to be too strict with Chandler, letting him do his things without pestering him. But this time she has to stop him because there’s something wrong.

He’s standing with his face towards the window, a glass with water in his hand.

“I’m watering a plant. Isn’t it obvious?” He asks as he keeps adding some water to the plant that is hanging from the ceiling.

“You are watering a plant.” Monica echoes a perplexed expression on her face.

Chandler notices it and is confused. What on Earth did he do wrong? He didn’t spill any water anywhere nor did he ruin anything. He had been extra careful.

“What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“You are watering a plant?” Monica asks again.

“Yes. It’s my plant. I brought it here when I moved.” He’s even more confused.

He brings the glass to the sink as Monica observes him from her spot on the sofa. She thinks his not noticing is so cute and funny at the same time. How did he not realise?

Once he’s put everything in its right place, Chandler joins her on the sofa, his arm going around her shoulders. She can’t help but look at him and smile. He’s playing with her hair while she’s stroking his leg, trying as hard as she can not to laugh.

Chandler is completely oblivious to this and is enjoying sitting with his girlfriend on the sofa. Monica tries very hard not to laugh, but it’s too much. His blindness send her over the edge and she starts laughing, hiding her face on his shoulder.

“What’s so funny? Come on, tell me!” She looks up at him and bites her lower lip, stifling a laugh. “I’m so glad I amuse you so much”

“Chandler, that plant is fake.” Monica tells him before bursting out laughing once again.

“What? No, it’s not.” He says before standing up and striding to the plant. “Do you think I’m so stupid that I don’t realise that’s a fake pla… Shit…”

His jaw is touching the floor and he’s holding the fake plant in his hands. Monica has tears that are coming down her face.

She slowly stands up and walks to Chandler.

“You’ve been watering a fake plant for how long?” She asks him.

“F-five months.” He says.

“Well, that’s not too bad. I thought worse.” She laughs before giving him a light peck on the lips. “Don’t worry, I love you anyway.”

Monica takes the plant from Chandler’s hands and brings it to the sink to drain the water.

“I really need to ask this. Then I’ll leave it be, maybe.” She says as she brings back the plant. “How did you not realise it’s fake. Didn’t you see that the water remained on top and never drained?”

“Well, I thought I was always putting too much water and so I drained it myself.” Chandler answers, his cheeks red.

“Awwww, you’re so cute!”


End file.
